Simple containers for liquid and, more particularly, bathtubs are well known. Special bathing tubs for invalid persons are also known. A number of such tubs show various shapes and have a hinged door in a wall thereof. Some of such tubs include a platform for sitting. Some show the use of the tub for both soaking and showering. Most such tubs, however, are helpful only to partially disabled persons. That is, it is usually necessary that a person be able to step into the tub through the door and make the necessary movements inside the tub to situate himself for bathing. In addition, most tubs have a standard spigot filling mechanism which can result in a person sitting quite a long time in the tub and getting cold or can also result in too cold or too hot water contacting the person.
U.S. Pat. 746,390 shows a tub providing a more rapid tub fill than usual by having a jacket about the tub for containing water for subsequent release into the tub. The problem with a jacket reservoir, however, is that it either cannot fill with a person in the tub or it cannot completely empty into the tub and, consequently, it is not unlikely that some of the water will eventually become dirty or contaminated. Also, such tub requires considerably more water in the reservoir than is ever available for use in the tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,409 shows a tub more specifically designed for wheel-chair constrained disabled persons. A door is openable exposing tracks for supporting the chair portion of a wheelchair. Apparently, a person in a wheelchair may back up to the open door of the tub and push himself or have himself and the chair pushed off the carrier of the chair. Once the person and chair are fully supported in the tub, the door may be closed and the tub filled with water for bathing therein. After the water is drained from the tub and the door is opened, apparently the carrier is held in front of the door opening and the chair pulled onto the carrier. Although such tub and transfer unit is likely usable for certain disabled persons, the transition of the chair from either the tub or the chassis of the transfer unit to the other can be very frightening for a disabled person.
Additionally, other types of mechanisms may be used to move invalid or other persons from outside a tub to inside a tub. Some such mechanisms lift a person over the side wall of a tub. Such mechanisms, however, are particularly scary as a person can be several feet off the ground and at a height completely unfamiliar to them. Such circumstances for unclothed and often cold invalid persons can be and are very disconcerting.
Thus, prior art bathing systems and apparatus have not been designed with the best interest of the user in mind and are really quite dehumanizing. The present invention, on the other hand, solves these various problems and provides a significant advance in the treatment of infirmed people.